


Love Follows A Shooting Star

by hyungwoniie



Series: for my showhyung nation [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Japanese High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTW Hyungwon Likes Pink, Gay, Hyungwon Is Dumb (sorry baby), Hyunwoo Is The Smart One, Hyunwoo May Also Have an IQ Over 200, M/M, Meteor Hits House, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Sorry That's How The Drama Goes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off of Mischievous Kiss, showhyung, showhyung nation rise, turns into love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/pseuds/hyungwoniie
Summary: (BASED OFF OF THE JAPANESE DRAMA MISCHIEVOUS KISS) Not so intelligent, Hyungwon decides to declare his two year love to the smartly handsome Hyunwoo and gets rejected, but will fate bring them closer than they could have imagined?





	Love Follows A Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischievous Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480601) by Kaoru Tada. 



> I honestly LOVE Mischievous Kiss with all my heart (my favorite drama of all time) so I was bored and decided I'm going to make a showhyung version of it. It is going to follow basically the exact storyline, so watch it after this ff ends. The show does have a second season, but it isn't very good so don't expect a second ff (or maybe idk yet). PLEASE watch the drama!! It will make more sense the ff and also, it's just an amazing Japanese drama. So enjoy this 16 chapter ff!!

 

> Even at night time, Japan was still bustling with people.

" _Kiss in Tokyo_. It's time for " _Kiss in Tokyo_ " again. I'm the host Tama." Hyungwon's radio was playing the usual _Kiss in Tokyo_ , his personal favorite radio show.

"This show will be on air for four hours until the morning. Enjoy it. I went to see a fortuneteller the other day. I'm told that I have a good chance for a new love. Yeah! But I may lose the opportunity because I tend to be too shy." Hyungwon was writing down a certain letter for a certain someone, checking to see he wrote every word correctly using a dictionary. He could have written on his pink desk if it wasn't for the huge amount of homework he set on there, not bothering to finish it. 

"That's not good. I need the courage to confess my feeling. But it's easier to say." Hyungwon's duck pen began to quack while he was pressing the head of the duck against his chin. He was thinking of what to write next, not wanting to screw up this letter.

"Don't you agree? So tonight I want to hear your story about love." Stretching his tired limbs, Hyungwon began to yawn from the excess writing. The last time he wrote this much was during exams.

"Hey, you. It's not time to yawn. I want to hear funny stories," Hyungwon turned up the volume to his radio, "as well as heartwarming ones. Don't hesitate. Send me your story."

Hyungwon got back onto the floor to continue to write until he heard, "The Lyra meteor stream can be seen tonight. This will be a rare opportunity to see a meteor stream in Tokyo." His beautiful snowglobe began to glisten from the glitter inside.

He immediately got up and headed straight for his window. "The Lyra?"

The host began to speak once Hyungwon opened his pink flower patterned curtains to see the beautiful night sky of Tokyo, hoping to spot the meteor shower. "I hope you know that your dreams come true when you wish upon a star. If you have not confessed your love yet, why don't you wish upon a star tonight? It may help you get your love."

Hyungwon sat with his long legs under his butt and began to close his eyes with his hands wrapped tightly together. He brought his hands closer to his face saying, "I wish Hyunwoo to notice my feelings and to love me back." But without Hyungwon noticing due to his eyes shut closed, a shooting star went past after that sentence.

 

___

 

Hyungwon was walking up to his high school, passing by the gate and turning left, right to the bicycle lot, and hiding behind the small bush, waiting for Hyunwoo to walk up to the school. He waited forever until he spotted that familiar face. 

"Good morning," a possible friend of Hyunwoo said to him. "Good morning," Hyunwoo replying back. "You are early today. Sorry, I have to go. Talk to you later," Hyunwoo's friend said touching his shoulder and running over to the school gates, leaving Hyunwoo behind.

Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo from behind the bush, most likely not even hiding anymore. _Dear Mr. Son Hyunwoo, how do you do? I'm Chae Hyungwon of Class F. You may not know me. But I know you well._ Hyungwon saw Hyunwoo passing by and tried to relax, knowing he would confess his two year love to the one and only Son Hyunwoo.

He breathed in and out, then suddenly remembering the first time he fell in love with Hyunwoo. It was both of their first years of High School. Hyunwoo gave a speech to the first years and that very speech set Hyunwoo apart from different men in Hyungwon's life. " _While I was walking to this school with my mother, I found beautiful cherry blossoms and other spring flowers. They seem to me--_ "

_I have been in love with you for two years since I heard your speech at the entrance ceremony. Since I have no chance to be in the same class as you, I dare write a letter to tell you my feeling. I felt like struck by a shooting star when I saw you for the first time. This special feeling has stayed in my heart._

Hyungwon held the envelope containing his entire feelings to Hyunwoo in his trembling hands. He began to walk forward, closer to the one he loves. Then he stopped right in front Hyunwoo, that handsome, smart, but also an endearing man. 

"Excuse me." Those were the first words ever spoken to the one he loved. "Who are you?" Hyunwoo replied rather coldly. "I-I am Chae Hyungwon of Class F." Hyunwoo seemed to look down to the envelope gripped tightly by Hyungwon. "Well...could you please read this letter?" Hyungwon held out the envelope towards Hyunwoo. He looked down at it once more. The world felt like it was spinning right under Hyungwon's feet. _Son Hyunwoo, I love you._

"No, thank you."

Those three words struck Hyungwon's heart as Hyunwoo walked away. He stood in the same position, holding the letter out, but this time towards no one. The wind blew the letter right out of Hyungwon's hands. _I thought that my first love ended disastrously at the moment._ The letter flew right under Hyunwoo's foot right and then he began to walk forward, not caring once he stepped on the letter. The letter Hyungwon wrote his entire feelings out. Hyungwon looked back to catch the letter. "I can't believe this." _But I didn't know that miraculous events were waiting for us._  

The world seemed to proceed without care that Hyungwon's heart was broken into a million pieces.

 

\---

 

Hyungwon walked around towards the main area in school. He couldn't believe that Hyunwoo rejected his true feelings. Hyungwon walked with a sad and far face. Once he walked right into to the main center, all eyes were on him. "Look it's Chae Hyungwon from Class F." He proceeded to walk up the stairs while people were giggling and whispering to others, knowing he just got rejected by the most popular guy in school. 

"I hear that he just confessed his love to Hyunwoo of Class A." Hyungwon continued to walk through the students, trying not to care what everyone was talking about, even though it truly hurt him even more. Didn't they knew he just got his heart broken, why hurt it more?

"Chae Hyungwon confessed his love." "Are you serious?" Laughs began to develop even louder as some clueless people were told the news. "To Hyunwoo." A bunch of girls laughed loudly, not believing that Hyungwon had the right mind to do so. Well he did, but maybe it wasn't the best choice. "Chae of Class F told Hyunwoo of Class A that he loved him."

The boys even gossiped about him! "He should have known that he had no chance." They know Hyungwon is walking and is right in front of them, why would they speak so loudly? "Poor faggot." That got to Hyungwon. "Enough.." Hyungwon silently pleaded.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Hyungwon ran away from the laughter and ran straight to his best friends. "Hyungwon, did you really tell Hyunwoo that you loved him!?" Jooheon questioned Hyungwon. His best friends, Jooheon and Kihyun have always known that Hyungwon had deep feelings for Hyunwoo but never expected him to confess. 

"Jooheon, everyone can hear you.." Hyungwon began to speak quieter, not waiting for even more people to know. "How did you know that?" Hyungwon wondered on how they even knew. "Handing a love letter at the gate? It's so obvious," Kihyun finally spoke up, looking with worried eyes at Hyungwon. "Everyone knows it now."

"I'm so embarrassed.." The three began to walk away from the gossiping students. "Why did you do that at the gate? It's almost like a publicity stunt," of course both of them would harass Hyungwon for confessing at the gate, but Hyungwon agreed. "And why Hyunwoo?" 

"I agree. You are reckless and a boy. No doubt that he would reject you," well Jooheon always did say things even if they were a bit harsh. "A miracle may happen.." Hyungwon highly doubted it, but still believed in the wish last night. "By some chance, I thought he might like me..." Hyungwon laughed quietly at the last sentence. Jooheon gave him a push with his shoulder. "Come on! You are so naive. He is isn't into guys and he is the famous Son Hyunwoo."

"As you know, this school groups classes by test scores," Kihyun said to Hyungwon. Of course, he did. Hyunwoo is the smartest one in Class A, which is a class of highest achievers in our school. He even got the highest scores in the nation with the last trial exam. They say that his IQ scores are 200. He is born to be a genius. And he is so handsome and his father is a successful businessman.

"I hear that he is fluent in English," Kihyun acknowledged both of his friends while walking up the stairs to their classroom. "He is a great athlete, too. He is the ultimate super boy. On the other hand, we are in Class F. We are the bottom losers of this school. He lives in a different world."

"But I tried hard. In the last three years, I studied hard, hoping to join Class A with Hyunwoo." Both of his friends stopped walking up the stairs and stared right into Hyungwon's soul. "What?" The best friends looked at each other until Kihyun spoke up again. "Listen, Hyungwon." Then Kihyun grabbed Hyungwon by the shoulders. "You know the alphabets, right?" Hyungwon shook his head up and down. 

"Of course, I do." Jooheon then got close to Hyungwon's face."Then tell me how many letters there are between A and F." Hyungwon looked at both of his friends and began to walk up the stairs. "A, B, C, D, E, F."

"That's right. It would be a miracle if you could jump up to Class A. It would be less possible than winning a lottery!" Kihyun shouted at Hyungwon, trying to tell him there was no possible way that would happen. "It would be less possible than snow in the summer." Ouch, Jooheon. That was a little too personal. "Less possible than being hit by a shooting star?" 

"What? What did you say?" Kihyun questioned Hyungwon, not understanding why he would bring up a shooting star. "Nothing." They were walking even closer to their classroom now. "Anyway, Hyunwoo is in a different league from you. Understand?" Jooheon really wanted to drill into Hyungwon's head that there was no possible way Hyungwon could get even close to Hyunwoo. 

"I know that, but at least I wanted to tell him about my feelings before we both graduate." Both of Kihyun and Jooheon then shouted, "You are so naive." Hyungwon looked back to his friends, becoming shocked at why they would say such a thing. Then he remembered. 

Hyunwoo is handsome, but everyone knows that he is a jerk. He has no interest in girls. Innumerable girls have been rejected by him. He has had no girlfriends so far. But that doesn't mean he has a thing for men either. He has shown no feelings for any human being.

The best friends then walked into their classroom. Everyone was gathered around each other. "It's Chae Hyungwon!" "He confessed his love to Hyunwoo." Great, even his own classmates were gossiping about him. "SHUT UP!" Jooheon yelled at everyone. Everyone became silent. "You guys are annoying..."

"So what happened!?" Everyone questioned Hyungwon while he began to go to his seat with Kihyun. "He is a boy and a third year in high school. No interest in anyone? There is something wrong with him.." Jooheon shook his head in agreement. "I agree. I believe that there is someone more ordinary out there, who is perfect for you."

"Hyungwon!!! Hey, Hyungwon!" Every one of their classmates could hear the shouts. "Here she comes." "Hey, Hyungwon...is it true that Hyunwoo of Class A rejected you? Is it true?!" Irene grabbed Hyungwon by the shoulders and questioned him. "Irene, you are too close." Hyungwon pushed Irene away from him who stared out the window to the back of Hyungwon. "I didn't know that you liked guys. How dare you?" Irene placed her hands on the window, wondering why Hyungwon would like a guy and not her. "I thought you liked girls..." Irene fell into a seat.

"I like girls too, but never you." Hyungwon didn't lie. He liked girls as well, but no one has ever stolen his heart but Hyunwoo. "Damn it. I even made special Takoyaki just for you. I wasted my time." That brought Hyungwon's attention. "Excuse me?" Jooheon yelled out, "I want it." Then Irene placed down a bento box of Takoyaki on Hyungwon's desk. "I love Irene's Takoyaki.." Hyungwon began to open up the box. "Ahhh..thank you!!" Hyungwon took one out and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm.." 

"Don't forget to sprinkle green dried seaweed." Then sprinkled a bit onto the Takoyaki. "Cooking is the only thing Irene is good at," Kihyun said while popping one in his mouth as well. "Only? What do you mean? I love Hyungwon more than anyone. I'm proud of that. Class A? Whatever. I'm better than Hyunwoo." Irene became angry. "Rejecting Hyungwon? I will punish him for it. This means war. He is too arrogant."

Hyungwon then became sad. "Forget it. You all are right. I was reckless. He didn't even read my letter. What a jerk he is," Hyungwon sighed. "I...don't have an eye for boys." Hyungwon breathed in. "So..I'm okay now. I will be over him." Jooheon spoke, "Hyungwon..." Irene felt a bit better knowing she had a chance, but Hyungwon still had a love for Hyunwoo deep inside.

Hyungwon then yawned. "Really? How can you yawn in this situation?" His friends look at him. "I was up all night last night and made sure that there would be no misspelling in my letter. I even checked the letter of my own name with a dictionary." His friends were super surprised. "No way.." Hyungwon turned to them, "That's how nervous I was. I was so nervous that I couldn't eat breakfast this morning. So, Irene thank you. I could survive this morning with this meal." Hyungwon smiled and proceeded to eat some more Takoyaki.

"I love your smile. I could make Takoyaki as much as you want. Get over it quickly." Irene ruffled his soft black hair. His friends were enjoying the food with them. Hopefully, Hyungwon could get over this simple feeling.

 

\---

 

Hyungwon was sitting on a bench watching random people play around. He was staring at them until he took out his bag and pulled out the letter. The letter that crushed his own feelings. He stared at the letter wondering why he had to fall in love with Hyunwoo. "Hyungwon!! Sorry, we had to talk to the teacher!" Jooheon and Kihyun ran his way. "Don't worry, I didn't wait that long." Hyungwon got up from the bench and stood up. He tossed the bag over his shoulder and walked with his friends. "By the way, is your new house completed?" Jooheon and Kihyun knew that Hyungwon was moving from their small house into a bigger one. Even if Hyungwon just lived with his dad, didn't mean they could get a bigger house. "Yeah, we are moving in on Sunday." 

"A new home, huh? Very nice," Jooheon said with such sweet envy. "I guess so. I need it for a change." Kihyun turned towards Hyungwon and Jooheon while walking, "That's right. When you move, luck may turn in your favor." Hyungwon shook his head. "That's right. I believe it." "I believe. Right?" Jooheon saying "I believe" in English. "I will help you move in," Hyungwon turned toward Jooheon. "Thank you." "Yeah, I will help as well!" Kihyun also replied. Maybe everything will be all right.

 

\---

 

"Woah..it's so huge" Hyungwon had Irene, Jooheon, and Kihyun over to his new place to help bring boxes. "Thank you for coming everyone!" While Kihyun, Irene, and Hyungwon's dad brought boxes into the house, Jooheon brought Hyungwon aside to talk to him.

"You know, Irene is the one who organized this. She wanted to come to cheer you up." Hyungwon really didn't know Irene was the one who brought them over. "Is that so?" Jooheon shook his head and then proceeded to carry boxes into the new house. Hyungwon began to help out too, not wanting to be the only one who doesn't help out.

After reckless hours of carrying boxes into the house, the five of them were finally done. They all then stared out the house, admiring how big it was for the two of them. "Hyungwon and I worked hard for it, but finally we have our own brand-new house," Hyungwon's father then shed a tear. "Come on, Dad!" Hyungwon lightly hit his dad's shoulder. "Stop it. Everyone can see you." Hyungwon's dad stopped crying after a couple of seconds. "Thank you for the hard work everyone. Come into the house, and I will serve my best dishes."

Everyone shouted with joy, knowing that Hyungwon's dad is an amazing chef. The five of them walked over to their new house, but Hyungwon stopped all of them. He felt weird like they shouldn't go into the house. "Can't you hear something strange?" Everyone wondered what Hyungwon was talking about like he had two heads.

He then looked around, "I have a bad feeling about this." Hyungwon looked into the sky. Maybe it was something there? "What are you talking about?" Then out of the corner of Hyungwon's eye, he saw something flash. "A shooting star?" The four others looked up as well. "During the day? No way." But the star seemed to be getting closer to them. Too close. The star flew past all five of them and shot right into their house!!!

Everyone looked with huge eyes, not believing it one bit. "Are you kidding?" The house fell right to the ground! "It got hit by a shooting star?"

 

\---

 

Hyungwon had to stay at his dad's restaurant because they had nowhere else to go. How the heck could a SHOOTING STAR hit their new house? Hyungwon's dad sighed at the whole situation while Hyungwon was pouring tea. "Dad, cheer up." He passed a cup over to his dad, not wanting him to feel so bad. "I worked so hard for that house."

"Let's start over," Hyungwon said while sipping his tea. "How could I open my restaurant right after such a tragedy? We need to rent an apartment, but I spent all the saving to build it. It would be easier to accept if it was an earthquake or fire..but meteor stream? Really?!" Hyungwon's dad sighed once more and picked up his cup. "Even the insurance doesn't cover that." Hyungwon was sitting down, hearing his dad contemplate what happened. 

He himself couldn't even believe it happened either. "What rotten luck.." Hyungwon picked up his head from the cup. "You are wrong. We got lucky. Think about it. If we all had been inside the house, we would have died. If you had been injured, you might have not been able to work as a chef again. In that case, you would've had no choice but to close this restaurant permanently. Am I right?"

Hyungwon got up from the ground and walked over to his dad. "Look. We escaped without a scratch. We are lucky. This is the best luck we've had. Be positive. We are very lucky." Hyungwon sat down and turned to his dad who was looking at him. "You sound exactly like your mom. You mom was happy-go-lucky, too." Hyungwon laughed. "Happy-go-lucky? Are you making fun of me?" His dad chuckled. The phone began to ring. He picked it up and heard a familiar voice. A voice he never expected. "Youngsik? How are you doing? You are still alive, huh?" Hyungwon's dad was laughing and he didn't even know why. "Youngsik?"

 

\---

 

"It is his house that was destroyed." While Hyungwon was walking to school, students passed by him, talking about him once again. "Right after he was rejected by Hyunwoo. He has no luck." Tsk. Hyungwon must be popular if so many people were talking about him. "Hyungwon! Hyungwon!" Hyungwon looked behind him, watching his best friends run over to where he was. "Everyone is talking about you again today," Jooheon whispered close to Hyungwon's ear. "I'm so ashamed that I want to crawl under a rug." Hyungwon looked over at Kihyun when he began to talk, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Hyungwon remembered what his dad told him last night. "Thank you for your concern. We will stay with my dad's best friend." They both nodded. "Really? You got lucky to find such a place quickly." Hyungwon agreed. "He saw the news and called my dad's restaurant." "Very generous. I'm happy for you. This will be a turning point of your luck."

"That's what I thought. Odds of being struck by a shooting star are on in hundreds of millions. I believe that I will have great luck." They were walking to the school gate until they saw Irene and her friends outside. "Donations, please! Even ten yen is good enough. Please donate." The two friends looked at each other while Hyungwon was staring at what Irene was doing. He walked over to them seeing Irene and her two friends stopping in front of every student walking past the school gate, asking for donations because Hyungwon's house was hit by a meteor.

"She is an idiot." Jooheon nodded. "That's Irene. What else can we expect from her?" Hyungwon walked in front of Irene, "Stop it, Irene!" Irene turned around yelling to the passing students. "We have the victim here. He just suffered a tragedy yesterday. But today he comes to school with a smile. His resilience makes me cry."

"Stop it. Irene, you are an idiot!" Hyungwon yelled at Irene's stupidity. "What's wrong with you? I'm trying to help you." Hyungwon got close to Irene's face, "I've been humiliated. I don't want to be in the spotlight anymore." Jooheon and Kihyun walked close to the yelling person. "This makes it worse." "Everyone will make fun of him more." 

Kihyun and Jooheon then saw the last person they would ever want to see. Son Hyunwoo. He walked past both of them, walking over to Hyungwon and Irene. "Get out of my way." Hyungwon turned around. "Hyunwoo." Irene was obviously pissed about seeing Hyunwoo. "Hyunwoo, who do you think you are? Be nice to him. Hyungwon is hurt. Whose fault is that?" 

"Blame the Lyra meteor stream." Hyunwoo looked over at Irene. "That's another issue. You rejected him in a humiliating way. Everything started from it." Kihyun and Jooheon are still watching from a bystanders position. "That's not a reasonable argument." Kihyun agreed with a hum. "Your rejection led him to another disaster." Irene was still going at it.

Hyunwoo hummed. "A chance of being hit by a telluric place is one in ten billions." Hyungwon didn't understand. "A telluric planet? You mean a shooting star?" Hyunwoo replied rather coldly like he always does. "Are you blaming me for such a rare phenomenon?" He turned over to Irene. "That's right." Hyungwon grabbed Irene's arm pleading him to stop. "Irene, your argument is not convincing at all." 

"Heh...I didn't know that I had such a power." Hyunwoo then grabbed his bag that he was carrying over his shoulder and pulled out his wallet. He took out 5,000 yen and held it in front of Hyungwon's face. "I donate my money. Are you happy now?" This pissed Hyungwon off. Hyunwoo's cold stare and "Huh.." did it for him. Hyungwon fiercely grabbed Hyunwoo's wrist and the money went flying out of his hands. Hyungwon got close to Hyunwoo ready burst out. "Do not pity me." He ruffly let go of Hyunwoo's wrist. "I wasted my last two years by being in love with such a jerk." Hyunwoo then closed up his wallet. "I will never want your help. I will never want your pity."

"Heh? Are you really sure about that?" Hyunwoo placed his wallet back into his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Of course, I'm sure. You are such a jerk that you don't even have a friend, do you? Look, I have a lot of friends to help me when I am in trouble. Like Irene, Jooheon, and Kihyun." Irene then draped over Hyungwon's shoulder. "Hyungwon, you are doing great."

"I don't need your help at all. Understand?" Hyungwon never thought he would be talking so harshly towards the one he used to love so dearly, but Hyunwoo was being a jerk. Hyunwoo just grinned at Hyungwon, then walked away with a chuckle. "We are in Class F, so? Do not look down on idiots!!" Hyungwon stared angrily at the jerk who just walked away, not giving a damn.

 

\---

 

Hyungwon was in the car with his dad, driving to the new place they would temporarily stay at. "Sorry that you had to leave school early to help me," Hyungwon's dad apologized to Hyungwon. "Stop it. I'm happy to help you in such an emergency. My teacher knows my situation." They stopped in front of the house. "It's huge.." The house was humungous compared to their house that got destroyed. "Youngsik is a CEO of a big company. He is a graduate of Tokyo University." 

"A graduate of Tokyo University? Really? He must be someone." They both admired the beautiful two-story house from the car. "It's huge. They can have a barbecue party in the yard." Hyungwon looked around the house and turned his head to the left. "Sun fomica?" Hyungwon pointed to the sign that was located on their gate. "No, it reads Son." Son? That was weird. "Son? I see." Then it clicked. "SON?!" 

"Yes, that is his last name. Son Youngsik." This had to be a joke. "Why on earth does he have a name Son?" His dad turned towards the panicking Hyungwon. "What's the matter?" "Nothing." 

The house door opened, revealing a bigger man. "Hi, Minhyuk. Welcome!" The man which seemed to be Youngsik, ran over to their car as they got out. "What took you so long?" Minhyuk got out of the car and walked over to Youngsik. "Sorry. It took us so long to pick up our stuff in the rubble." "Really? I am glad to see you." Youngsik patted Minhyuk's arm with a chuckle. Hyungwon walked over to the two friends. "I was so surprised." Youngsik seemed to be confused.

"I was talking to myself," Hyungwon let out a little laugh. Then the two men embraced in a hug when a woman appeared and walked towards the three. "You two are so close, huh? I was looking forward to seeing you." They all bowed to each other. "I'm so happy to see you. Make yourself at home." Hyungwon felt very welcomed by this family. "We really appreciate your kindness." Youngsik let out a sigh, "Don't mention it." Minhyuk bowed again to the couple. "Mrs. Son, thank you for having us." 

"I'm sorry you had such a disaster. Stay as long as you want." Hyungwon looked over at Mrs. Son. "I'm his son, Chae Hyungwon. Nice to meet you." Hyungwon bowed to the couple once again to show respect. "You are so cute! I'm so glad to meet you. Unfortunately, we have only boys." Boys? "You have sons?" Mrs. Son nodded, "You will meet them later. Come in."

The four of them walked into, but one of them would get the surprise of his life.

 

\---

 

"Ah...Hoseok, come down and meet Mr. Chae and his son, Hyungwon." Hoseok, who seemed to be one of the boys, walked downstairs and in front of the four of them. He bowed. "How do you do? My name is Son Hoseok. I'm in the third grade," he looked at both Hyungwon and his dad. "Very smart boy." The parents chuckled. "Very nice to meet you." Hoseok bowed to Hyungwon's father again. "Nice to meet you, Hoseok." Hyungwon bent down a bit to look at the boy with a smile. Hoseok slowly turned his head towards Hyungwon with a rather disgusted face, then looked away. He didn't even reply!

Mrs. Son spoke up first, "You two must be tired. Let's settle down." She pointed towards the living room and both Hyungwon and his father walked over. They sat down and had some snacks with tea. Hyungwon was hungry and decided to eat some cookies. He hummed in joy with how good they were. "I'm glad that you like it. Have more," Mrs. Son passed the small plate over to Hyungwon, who was sitting on a nice, comfy sofa. He bowed, "Thank you."

"Hyungwon, you've grown up so much." This confused Hyungwon, so he turned to his left, facing Youngsik. "Have we met before?" "You were still a baby I saw you at your dad's restaurant." His dad and Youngsik must have been friends for a long time then if he knew him since a baby.

Then Hyungwon could hear the front door open, and then footsteps coming towards the living room. "Ahh...here our big boy comes!" Mrs. Son looked behind Hyungwon, which made him turn around. "AHHH!!!!" Hyungwon screamed and leaned back to grab his dad who was sitting next to him. "What's wrong with you, Hyungwon?!"

Hyungwon got up from his seat and stood right in front of the "big boy". "Hello, I'm the oldest son, Hyunwoo. Very nice to meet you." Hyunwoo bowed down to Hyungwon who was still in shock. "He told me that you two attend the same high school." Mrs. Son got up from her chair to stand next to Hyunwoo. "Really? I didn't know that. It's very nice to meet you." Hyungwon's dad got up from the sofa and bowed at Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon was still stuck standing up, not being able to react with the world. "Hey, Hyungwon. Say hi." Hyungwon's dad grabbed his arms to push Hyungwon to say hi, but he couldn't. He could just stare at the cold face in front of him. "What's the matter?" Hyungwon's dad obviously didn't know that the very person Hyungwon is standing in front of is the one he confessed his love to.

Hyungwon looked back to his dad and back to Hyunwoo. "That's because...I'm so stunned." Hyungwon looked back to Youngsik and Hyunwoo. "Youngsik and Hyunwoo do not look alike at all." That was a lie. The real reason he was shocked was well..we all know. Youngsik laughed at the remark. "Both of our sons take after their mother. In that sense, they are very lucky." 

"Stop that.." Mrs. Son joked around and grabbed Hyunwoo's forearm. "Come on, you sit down here." Hyungwon could only stare back at Hyunwoo, STILL not believing what's happening. He sat quickly back down, only to grab his tea and sip it.

Hyungwon after awhile began to eat angrily. Hangry they call it. He had two cookies in both hands and chewed while staring at Hyunwoo with death eyes. Hyunwoo was only just looking around, not even acknowledging his existence. Mrs. Son came back from the kitchen with more tea. "I'm glad that you two have known each other. Are you two in the same class?" Hyungwon laughed awkwardly. 

"Not in the same class, but we got to know each other in an unexpected way," Hyunwoo said while picking up his tea to drink. He looked over at Hyungwon. "Right...Hyungwon?" Hyungwon smiled, obviously awkwardly, chuckling. "I guess so." 

"That's nice. Now you can get to know each other more." Hyungwon looked over at Mrs. Son. "He is a little strange, isn't he? Please befriend him." Hyungwon gave another awkward laugh and smile. "Hyungwon, do you want to see your room?" Hyungwon nodded and got pulled up by Mrs. Son. 

 

\---

 

"Ta-da! What do you think?" Mrs. Son opened the door to a yellow room with cute decoration. "I heard you like pink, so I added some." Hyungwon didn't reply. "No? You don't like it?" Hyungwon looked around the big room that had a girly look. "I'm so happy..." Mrs. Son looked at Hyungwon who sat on the pink patterned bed. Hyungwon began to giggle at the excitement. He loved the room so much. "That's amazing!! I loved designing this room with things my boys would never like. It's kinda like I have a daughter!" Mrs. Son grabbed Hyungwon's hands and held them close. They both laughed with joy.

A loud slam could be heard right at the doorway. They both looked over to see Hyunwoo placing down Hyungwon's bag. "This room used to be Hoseok's." He leaned back against the wall. "He had to move into my room. Now I feel cramped." 

"Hyungwon, don't worry. Just make yourself at home." Hyungwon nodded with a chuckle. "Son, please help him organize his stuff. I must cook dinner now. Tonight's dinner is sukiyaki," Mrs. Son walked over to the door. "Hyungwon, do you like sukiyaki?" She faced towards Hyungwon. "I love it!" Mrs. Son shrieked with joy. "I'm so glad to hear that. See you later."

Mrs. Son walked out of the room, leaving Hyungwon and Hyunwoo alone. Hopefully, he wouldn't comment on all the pink. They stayed there with silence for a bit until Hyungwon got up and spoke first. "Well..." 

Hyunwoo got up from leaning against the wall. "Well, tell me what to do." Hyunwoo picked up his bag when Hyungwon then stopped him. "I don't need your help." He grabbed the bag from Hyunwoo's hands, but it fell revealing a letter. Hyunwoo looked down, obviously seeing that letter. It was the second time he saw it. Hyungwon looked down as well and looked back to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo looked up and met Hyungwon's eyes. "That's right," Hyunwoo said while placing something down. "You don't want to have anything to do with me." He looked over at Hyungwon once again. Hyungwon crouched down to pick up the mess that spilled from the bag falling.

Hyunwoo looked down at Hyungwon and the letter. Hyungwon shoved all of the fallen things into the bag with anger. "I don't care if you live with us or not," Hyunwoo proceeded to walk towards the door, then looked back. "Just don't bother me." Hyunwoo walked away, most likely to his room.

A chance of being hit by a shooting star is one in ten billions. What are the odds that a high school boy must live with another boy who just rejected him? Is it a beginning of something special. Or something else...

 

\---

 

Hyungwon got ready for another day of school. He walked out of his room with caution, hoping he wouldn't run into Hyunwoo, and down the stairs. Mrs. Son prepared breakfast for the whole family and Hyungwon ate happily until he saw Hyunwoo who was sitting across from him at the table. _Now I realize that I am eating with the famous Son Hyunwoo._ "I'm done." Hyunwoo got up from the table and grabbed his bag. "Hyungwon, why don't you go with him? You two go to the same school." Hyungwon nodded and finished his bread, running out the door.

Hyungwon walked not too close to Hyunwoo but began to gradually walk closer. "Listen." Hyungwon looked to his right and saw Hyunwoo. "Yes?" "Do not walk next to me." Ouch. "Why?" Hyunwoo didn't even look at him. "I don't want to walk along with a boy who has bread crumb everywhere." Hyungwon then wiped his face with his hands, making sure the crumbs were all gone.

Hyunwoo walked away from him and then Hyungwon ran towards him. "Stay away at least 2 meters from me." Hyungwon made sure to step far away from Hyunwoo. "Follow me today and memorize the route to the school. And of course, do not tell anyone that we live together. Moreover, do not talk to me at all at school."

"You don't need to humiliate me that much." Hyunwoo turned away. "I don't want to get involved in such a ridiculous gossip anymore." "Ridiculous?!" Hyunwoo turned back towards Hyungwon. "I don't like a stupid boy." _How dare he say such a thing and then walk away?_

_  
_

_  
_

_How could I be in love with such a jerk for two long years? I will make him regret what he said, no matter what._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me around 6 hours to make, oh my gosh. I watched the episode and then paused every time someone said or did something. Yes, I typed EXACTLY what they said. Don't expect this to be very frequent since it took forever to make, but I'm glad I did it. Hopefully, you enjoyed!


End file.
